Ch. 268 - Unmatched
Ch. 267 - Time to Change the Rules Ch. 269 - Dragon Heart CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Shock Wave Travel to Yellow Trams Find 12 hidden objects in Yellow Trams 2. Track Day Place 4 Tram Track in the Garden 3. Double Agent Travel to Swamp Secrets Paradox Find 6 differences in Swamp Secrets Paradox 4. Moment of Discovery Have 3 Monument to the Discoveries in the Garden Upgrade 1 Tram Track to Level 2 5. Choices Return to Raceway Filling Station Find 12 hidden objects in Raceway Filling Station 6. Turn the Table Travel to Jukebox Rock and Roll Paradox Find 6 differences in Jukebox Rock and Roll Paradox 7. Taunting One Return to Race Starting Line Find 12 hidden objects in Race Starting Line 8. Space to Process Travel to Sao Jorge Castle Garden Find 12 hidden objects in Sao Jorge Castle Garden 9. Lulu in the Dark Travel to Wine Tram Time Loop Match 12 details in Wine Tram Time Loop 10. Finders Keepers Upgrade 1 Monument to the Discoveries to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Tram Track to Level 3 11. Mission to Lisbon Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 268 scenes Have 1 Commerce Square Wing in the Garden 12. Complete the Gerbera Flowers Collection Collect the Street Flower Baskets and place it in your Garden. 13. Meeting Point Upgrade 1 Commerce Square Wing to Level2 Upgrade 1 Monument to the Discoveries to Level 3 14. Shop Around Upgrade 1 Commerce Square Wing to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Commerce Square Wing to Level 5 15. Build the National Pantheon Complete the National Pantheon Wonder 16. The Church of Santa Engrácia Upgrade the National Pantheon to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Yellow Trams Earn 2 stars in Yellow Trams! 3 Star Sao Jorge Castle Garden Earn 3 stars in Sao Jorge Castle Garden! 3 Star Wine Tram Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Wine Tram Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 268 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 268 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 268 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Shock Wave Ch.268/S.1 - Yellow Trams The dust hasn't settled yet! Everyone is still in a state of shock and confusion. Alistair put Richard in the infirmary with a gunshot wound on the chest. I don't think Richard can resume duties on the field for the next few day. Everyone is going to shift between *sad* and *intensely thinking* expressions this week. Because as of now, none of us have an explanation or a solution at hand. I need to clear my head. If you need me, I'll be at the workshop, working on a vocal processor. Quest:Double Agent Ch.268/S.2 - Swamp Secrets Paradox I'm on my way to the infirmary to check on Richard. He is a strong man and will make a quick recovery. You aren't going to fire me, Richard? For bringing you to the Time Manor, instead of taking you back to the castle. I'll have to find a better reason to fire you, Quincy. Nobody saw this coming, Richard. I never thought Alistair can be corrupted by Verne. I'm not in a good state of mind or health to make a call of pass judgement now. But I have my doubts on Alistair being Verne's agent for a considerable period of time. Was Richard implying at Alistair being a double agent? That's absurd. That theory isn't going to fly. Quest:Choices Ch.154/S.1 - Raceway Filling Station Look at them. Confused, lost and shattered. Take their shining beacon and they are in the dark. At least in some part of your mind, you may be thinking on how everything led up to this moment, Alistair. My mind is occupied with only one thing now, Sir. Whatever that helps you sleep at night, you'll have to hold on to that, Alistair. Do I look I have a choice here? My schemes. No matter how random they might appear, will always lead to a conclusion that's in my favor. Quest:Turn the Table Ch.268/S.3 - Jukebox Rock and Roll Paradox Enrique was working closely with Alistair. He must have picked up something odd in Alistair's behavior. I swear, Eleanor. I never had a clue about any of this. I feel betrayed too. Was there anything that Alistair said which made you feel that something was off about him? No But he was being unusally considerate towards Caleb during the past few weeks. Alistair fot the approvals needed to allot Caleb and Roslyn with a living quarters in the new Time Manor. Yes, even I thought he was going overboard there. But his reasoning made sense to the Senior Council. Maybe I should pay Caleb a visit. There's a good chance that he knows more than we do. Quest:Taunting One Ch.153/S.1 - Race Starting Line Don't you like this, Agent? All this time, you searched for me and now I'm too easy to cross paths with. And despite me being out here, in the light, you and the Time Society can't do anything. Ever wonder why? You should start thinking about that from now. Oh... on a related note, my Time Ship is ready. Only a couple more of testing to complete. And then. I'm going on a long journet. But I'll leave after giving the Time Society what it truly deserves A quick and painless death. I don't have a megalomaniac laugh. But how I wish I had one to let out now. Quest:Space to Process Ch.268/S.4 - Sao Jorge Castle Garden What's Megan doing in the workshop? This isn't the right time to work on circuits. We have a major crisis here. Megan, all of us are trying to find answers and here you are, working on circuits boards and vocal processors! I need some peace of mind, Enrique. And this... this is what I do to find some peace. It helps me think. Now, do you have a problem with that? I'm sorry, Megan. It's just that I feel... I feel betrayed. Alistair was with me all these days and we worked on the case together. Still... Hmm... I'm sorry too. Maybe I overreacted. I'm going out for a while. We all need time and space to process this on our own. Quest:Lulu in the Dark Ch.268/S.5 - Wine Tram Time Loop Thank you. For not informing Lulu about me getting shot. As much as she deserves to know, I don't want her to go into panic mode. And she may also head out to confront Verne and Alistair by herself. We don't want that, do we? We'll inform her about this next week. But you've to do me a favor. Disable her Time Machine before you tell her about me being shot. We'll discuss about Alistair and Verne soon. I'm hoping that the medicines prescribed are strong enough to get me back on my feet soon. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 268